1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to bicycle apparatus, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved bicyclist air deflector apparatus wherein the same is arranged to position an air deflector structure forwardly of each individual's ear during a bicycling procedure.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Ear muff type structure employed for typical usage is cumbersome and awkward in use in a bicycling procedure, wherein as bicycle helmets are typically of a close fitting interrelationship to an individual's head, the ear muff structure is not arranged for ease of fitting relative to an interior surface of the helmet structure. By contrast, the instant invention sets forth an integral structure mounted within the helmet having projecting resilient tabs that position deflector structure forwardly of each individual's ear and in this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.